Moonlight Shadows
by Artemis Diane
Summary: It started as a fun night out in a brand new club, what it ended as was a night no one would ever forget...


A.N. - I was listening to this song on my iPod, and fell into an angsty mood. I needed to get something out, and this seemed like a good idea. Beware, though, this may cause you to cry, or become angsty yourself.

Disclaimer- I own neither the song nor the characters, but Sesshoumaru owns my heart…..

Kagome was having the time of her life. All her friends were here with her quiet nights at home with her, but she gave him her best puppy face and he finally consented. A flash of light caught her attention as the strobe lights went off. This was the opening of a new club and everyone seemed to be there. Her best friends Sango, Ayame, Rin, and her sister Kikyo were there with her along with Kikyo's boyfriend, Inu-Yasha, and Sango's husband Miroku. Shippo, Kouga, and Kohaku were also wandering around somewhere. Grabbing Sesshoumaru, she led him to the dance floor and they began to dance.

_The last that ever she saw him, carried away by a moonlight shadow,  
He passed on worried and warning, carried away by a moonlight shadow,_

In the middle of their dance, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and stopped. He told Kagome to go get some drinks and he'd be there in a few seconds. She walked away, confused but still caught in the feeling of just being around her love. At the bar, she ordered their drinks and she waited. Looking around, she noticed there was a crowd gathered around the dance floor. Too short to see anything, she stood on the bar stool and gasped at what she saw.

_  
Lost in a riddle that Saturday night, far away on the other side,  
he was caught in the middle of a desperate fight, and she couldn't find how to push through._

There, in the middle of the crowd, was her Sesshoumaru and a dark, scary looking man in a fight. The man had long, black hair and his eyes burned with intense hatred. The man had every intention of hurting Sesshoumaru. Or, rather the man was trying to hurt him. Sesshoumaru was more than skilled enough to keep the man at bay. She felt her heart leap when the man actually landed a hard punch on Sesshoumaru's cheek. He staggered back and she saw that his lip was bleeding. Kagome jumped off the bar stool and tried to push through the crowd to get to the man who held her heart. The crowd was unrelenting and her friends were on the other side of the club.

_The trees that whisper in the evening, carried away by a moonlight shadow,  
Sing the song of sorrow and grieving, carried away by a moonlight shadow,_

She heard Sesshoumaru cry out in pain and tears of frustration and fear began to fall from her wide, panicked, blue eyes. Inside, her heart was breaking because she couldn't get to him. She wanted to help, though she knew he would forbid her to put herself in any danger. Then, giving up with the crowd, Kagome moved back to the bar stool. Watching the fight some more, she caught a glance of something that made her blood freeze in the veins.

_  
All she saw was a silhouette of a gun, far away on the other side,_

The man that was fighting with Sesshoumaru pulled out a gun and began to shoot.

**Bang**

Shock found its way onto her love's face as he staggered back.

**Bang**

Kagome felt she couldn't breath.

**Bang**

The sound of the shots echoed through her entire body.

**Bang**

Sesshoumaru fell to his knees.

**Bang**

A pain filled scream finally tore its way from Kagome's mouth as she watched the man she loved fall to the floor, bleeding.

**Bang**

The man had a sadistic grin on his face as he put the gun away and tore out of the club before anyone could think to catch him.

_  
He was shot six times by a man on the run, and she couldn't find how to push through.  
_

Kagome's face was white as all she could see was the pool of blood that was staining the beautiful white hair that she had come to love so much. She watched as he found the strength to turn onto his back, his breaths shallow and weak. Her whole body screamed to go to him, but her brain was totally numb. She was vaguely aware of Sango and Kikyo taking her by the arm and Kouga and Inu-Yasha pushed through the crows for her. When she got the opening, her brain finally snapped. Tears falling from her eyes, she cried out and ran to Sesshoumaru. She fell to her knees next to him, wrapping her arms around his broken body and laying her head on his arm, not caring that she was getting covered in blood.

"Sesshou…." She said in a broken voice.

"Kagome?"

She sat up and took his face in her hands. "Yeah, it's me baby." Tears fell more freely now, and had begun to stain his shirt. She gently stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes.

"You're clothes….are…all bloody. I'm sorry…."

"They're just clothes," she chocked out. She couldn't believe that the man she loved so much was fading away in her arms by the second. It just wasn't fair…

"Ka-go-me…"

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here with you."

He opened his eyes, like the melted gold, and gave her a rare smile. Raising his hand to her face, he wiped a tear away. "I… love… you, Kagome."

She sobbed as he closed his eyes again and he hand fell to the ground. He chest stopped rising and he grew strangely cold. She broke down again and cried into his shirt.

"I love you…please come back to me…don't leave me here….."

__

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven far away,  


Her prayers were unanswered.

_I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven one day._

Everything else about that night was a blur. Sango, Kikyo, Ayame, and Rin helped Kagome get back to her apartment, while the guys stayed to clear everything up. She was barely aware of anything, the scene of the club replaying over and over in her head. They took her home and gave her a bath. Putting her in her pajamas, they laid her in her bed, gently tucking in the covers around her. They left the room, going through the kitchen and taking all the alcohol and medicine and putting them in the bags they were going to take with them. Sango came back into her room, and sat on the side of the bed, watching as Kagome stared into nothing, eyes glazed over. Sango stroked her hair and then fell down to lie next to her.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry…" she whispered, then got up and left.

__

Four a.m. in the morning, carried away by a moonlight shadow,  
I watched your vision forming, carried away by a moonlight shadow,

A click of the door finally drew Kagome out of her blankness. Her eyes were watery and she could only make out the moon shining on a tall man with silver-white hair.

"Sesshou…"

_  
Star was glowin' in a silvery night, far away on the other side,  
Will you come to talk to me this night, but she couldn't find how to push through._

Inu-Yasha froze at her quiet plea. His heart broke for his friend, and his body stopped working. He didn't know what to do. He had come in because it was his turn to make sure she was alright. Everyone had decided to stay at her house and took turns checking up on her. Looking back at her, he saw that she had fallen asleep and he sighed, going back into the living room.__

I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven far away,  
I stay, I pray, I see you in heaven one day.

A few days had passed and Kagome was not doing well. The funeral for Sesshoumaru was the next day and everyone was busy making the preparations. Her friends still came to check on her, knowing that she was going to break all the way soon. Kagome was finally functioning on her own, and had just finished showering. Pulling on her robe, she lit some candles in her bedroom and fell onto the bed. She was tired and knew she had to get up and change, but soon fell into a fitful slumber.

_Caught in the middle of the hunger and fire_

Kouga was walking to Kagome's to check up on her when he saw fire trucks and ambulances everywhere around her apartment. He panicked and ran. Coming up on the barrier he was stopped by an officer. He was told that there was a fire and no one was aloud to cross the barrier.

"But, my best friend is up there!" Kouga shouted.

"I'm sorry son, but she's either over there or already dead." The officer said, sorrow and pity filled her eyes.

Kouga rushed over to the people who had been rescued and couldn't find Kagome. He called the others and the arrived within minutes at Kagome's apartment, watching in helpless horror as the apartment complex burnt.

_The night was heavy and the air was alive_

Kagome woke up to a searing heat all around her. Looking around she noticed that her entire bedroom was on fire. Panic set in her and she ran to the door. The door wouldn't move, blocked off from the other side.

_She couldn't find how to push through,_

Smoke filled her lungs and she ran back to the bed. Minutes passed and she knew there was no hope for rescue. Her head began to swim with all the smoke and her vision blurred. Accepting her death, she began to cry. Through her tears she could see a bright light appearing in front of her. Thinking that the fire department had come for her, she stumbled getting up. The light got brighter and she could see a man standing in the light.

_carried away by the moonlight shadow_

She cried out as she leaped into the arms of her lover and they walked away together.

_carried away by the moonlight shadow_

The next morning Inu-Yasha surveyed the smoldering pile of ash that used to be Kagome's apartment with sickening dismay. Something sparkling in the mess caught his eye and he picked it up. His eyes widened as he stared at a picture of Kagome and Sesshoumaru, both smiling and eyes full of love.


End file.
